The Groom
''The Groom ''is the eleventh episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on April 4, 2015. Plot With only one week left before the wedding, guests start arriving at Woodsville as Nick reconnects with his family roots. Meanwhile, Kat finds herself trapped between Jake and Zach's relationship as Ula must learn harsh truths in prison. Episode “I can´t believe there´s only one week left for our wedding.” -Nick nodded at Amy´s words as he served them both a cup of coffee at their small dinning table.- “And Nick, we are far behind with everything… what if something ends up going awfully wrong? What if my parents end up showing up or what if the food ends up being horrible or what if the priest doesn’t even show up?” Amy said rapidly, as Nick hold her hands and tried to sooth her. “Amy, Amy, relax babe, okay? Relax… everything will be okay. Everything will go out as planned, but it´s gonna be a day just for us, we wont have anything wrong happening, alright? We´ve both been through worse shit and we deserve peace.” Nick calmed Amy, who nodded at Nick´s words. “Okay… okay… you´re right, Nick. I just… I just tend to overreact sometimes and all, you know?” -Nick smiled and leaned his hand on her face, softly stroking it as his eyes met with her eyes, remembering when they met for the first time two years ago on very different circumstances.- “Remember when we first met?” “At Principal Bell´s office when I took your job? Yeah” Amy said, giggling. “It feels so weird how much things changed since then, but I never ever stopped finding you beautiful.” Nick leaned and kissed Amy. -An electric guitar started sounding on the background as Nick and Amy kissed.- “''You and me, meant to be…. Immutable, impossible. It´s destiny, pure lunacy, incalcuble, insufarable….” Nick sang on the background. -Nick now stood up and held Amy´s hand as he sang to her on their small table on their kitchen as Amy laughed.- “''But for the last time, you´re everything that I want and asked for, you´re all I dreamed. Who wouldn’t be the one you love? Who wouldn’t stand inside your love?” ''Nick sang with energy as he had fun with a giggling Amy on their kitchen. -Nick now closed his eyes and pictured himself as a rock band member, singing the lead with an electric guitar on a wedding, as Amy sat with a beautiful white wedding dress with the other guests and talked with the guests distractedly as Nick sang for her.- “''Protected and lover ofa pure soul, and beautiful you. Don’t understand, don’t feel me now, I will breathe for the both of us. Travel the world, traverse the skies, your home is here within my heart” ''Nick sang at the fake wedding on his mind as he played with the band and saw Amy dressed up beautifully, but Nick noticed she was wedding someone else. -The song picked up fast pace and Nick kept on staring at Amy as she wedded another man and did not pay attention to him.- “''And for the first time, I feel as if I am reborn in my mind, recast as child and mystic sage” ''Nick sang as he stared at Amy and her other new husband jealously as he played with the rock band. “''Who wouldn’t be the one you love, who wouldn’t stand inside your love” ''Nick sang as he had a guitar solo. -Nick now got away from his day dream and was having lunch at the teachers longue with Amy, Helena and Ren. Nick smiled at Amy again.- “''And for the first time, I´m telling you how much I need and bleed for your every move and waking sound. Who wouldn’t be the one you love, who wouldn’t be the one you love.” ''Nick ended singing on his mind as he held Amy´s hand. “So… Nick?” Ren asked him, but Nick still seemed lost. -Ren snapped his fingers in front of Nick´s face as he shook his head and came back to reality.- “Oh, yeah?” “I heard your brother is coming this week for your wedding.” Ren told him. “Oh yeah… yeah! Right, he is.” Nick admitted. “Is he hot?” Helena asked him. “I couldn’t tell, I´m not gay and he´s my brother.” “Oh.” “But he´s the one you talked me about, right? The rocker.” Ren said, awaiting to hear more about this brother. “Yeah… yeah he is. Well, Elijah and I are quite different. We both always loved music. We just had different approaches to it, I decided to go to college but he just… he just found his own way… troubled the world, formed a band… got into a lot of trouble with drugs and all… he´s the black sheep of the family.” Nick admitted, “but he is not a bad person though, not at all.” “Oh my gosh, I cant wait to finally meet your brother!” Amy said, clasping her hands together. -Leni, Sam, Lennon and Brandon walked through the school´s hallways together.- “I cant believe what happened to Ula. I mean, I just cant. I feel so bad for her.” Brandon said. “Yeah, she was so happy about her contract and how she was about to perform and it´s just not fair.” Lennon solemny said. “How is she, Leni?” Sam asked Leni, who looked kinda lost. “She´s okay… she seemed kinda… well prison is just not an easy thing to handle, she seemed tired, but we know she cant get through this, she´s Ula.” Leni said. “I… I never really talked to her… but she was nice… she was always so nice to everyone and supportive and it destroys me to think how her dreams were just… destroyed, you know?” Lennon said. “If you guys visit her again, please let her know our support.” Brandon said. “Yeah, she will appreciate it guys. But she will be okay, she is tough.” Leni said. -Sprays of clear water flowed down Ula´s body. Ula closed her eyes and felt all of the small drops of water cleansing her as she finally smiled and felt the warmness of the water fill her. Ula kept on smiling as she took the shower, completely forgetting her situation.- “Get the fuck out black bitch.” -Ula opened her eyes and was back on the real world. Alejandra was standing in front of her, having opened the shower´s curtain, standing completely naked in front of her as Ula quickly covered her nudity with her arms.- “Its my turn now. Move it.” “What- what do you mean your turn?” Ula said, shocked. “You´ve been there more than three minutes already and I need my shower, so move it.” Alejandra said, defiantly. “Move it or I swear to god you will feel sorry. I have friends here, friends who will make you suffer the moment I say a word to them, so you better move it.” Alejandra said, and Ula nodded and quickly got out of the shower, making way for Alejandra. -Clara walked through school with Lydia, who took out a cigarette and lit it up.- “You are not supposed to smoke in here…” Clara started saying, as Lydia took a deep sigh and turned off the cigarette against a locker. “How are things between you and your boy?” Lydia asked her. “Great! We are going out tonight by the way!” “Good for you.” “Do you have any plans for tonight?” -Lydia rolled her blue eyes, mostly covered in her thick black eye liner.- “What do you think?” “Oh sorry, it´s kinda rude of me, talking about Ash all the time and just about him… like I should let you talk about your stuff too, and just stop talking about him, I´m sorry Lydia.” “Dude, its okay, don’t worry.” “Have you… have you ever been with someone?” “No.” “Never.” “Never. I just don’t get it. I cant get what´s it all about.” Lydia admitted. “Love is… you just cant get love, nobody does, love is something so abstract… you cant define it… love is like flying for me… it´s just something bigger than me” Clara said, as her eyes opened bigger and bigger. -Lydia rolled her eyes to Clara´s words.- “Whatever.” -Ula´s hands did their best cutting the dry piece of steak she had for lunch.- “Is this actually organic?” She asked. “Probably not.” Becca shrugged. “So hows your time at block B going?” Charli asked Ula while she quickly drank water. “Oh, its okay… except maybe for this girl I share cell with, Alejandra.” Ula said. -Becca and Charli both immediately gulped and had their eyes wide open.- “No fucking way! You share your cell with Alejandra?!” Charli asked surprised. “Who the fuck is Alejandra?” Norma asked, with her deep voice as she tried to swallow her rice. “She is one of the most dangerous girls here.” Becca said. “Um yeah… she is kinda tough.” Ula said. “Hey guys.” Lauren interrupted them as she took a seat with them. “We were just talking about Alejandra.” Ula told her. “What about her?” Lauren asked, kinda uninterested. “Well, apparently she is the bossiest bitch around.” “She has some latina friends her in prison, and you really don’t want to get in their way.” Becca told them. “I cant believe you guys have to share your cell with Alejandra! She must be so tough.” Charli confessed. “Well, she kinda is… today she forced me to leave my shower, and threatened me if I didn’t.” Ula said. “That´s nothing. Just follow everything she says and you wont get into trouble.” Becca told them. “Yeah, yeah we get it.” Lauren rolled her eyes. -Clara impatiently waited in front of Ash´s door. She took a deep sigh and picked up courage as she rang the bell and soon heard some steps rushing towards the door as it was soon opened by a smiling Ash.- “Clara! You´re just in time. Dinner´s just ready.” Ash said, as she grabbed Clara by the hand and walked her down to the kitchen. -Clara noticed Ash lived on a very comfortable house. It was huge but very simplistic in nature. Clara noticed Ash wore loose blue jeans and a black Pink Floyd tee, making her look very stupid in her elegant short flowered dress.- “Clara, this is my mom Stella, and my dad Greg.” Ash said on the kitchen. -Clara shily waved and nodded at them. She noticed Stella was on her late forties, had blonde hair over her shoulders and, to Clara´s relief, she was also dressed up in a dress. Meanwhile, Gregg looked about the same age as Stella, his possibly brown hair had whitered over the ages and he had a calm and warm smile that greeted her.- “Hi, so nice to meet you.” “So you´re the famous Clara! Wow, I love your dress! How beautiful you are!” Stella said, approaching Clara and shaking her hand. “We really heard a lot about you Clara. Welcome to our home.” Greg said, shaking her hand too. “Wow, thank you, I am so glad you have invited me today.” Ash said. “Our pleasure, sweetie! Now, dinner´s ready everyone!” Stella amiably said. -A while later, Ash and his parents and Clara were eating their turkey as Clara nodded her head.- “This is so good, like really good. Even better than my grandma´s thanksgiving turkey.” Clara said. “You´re too kind.” Greg told her. “So how did you and Ash meet?” Stella asked Clara. “Um.. a friend of ours…we had mutual friends.” Clara said. “Oh right. Well, its so good that you two met each other.” -Clara noticed a picture of a six year old Ash on her first grade near the dinning table. Ash had long auburn hair and small freckles, making him drastically different from now.- “Mom, I told you to take that picture away.” Ash told her mother. “Alright, alright! I´m sorry dear.” Stella said, as she stood up and grabbed the picture, quickly placing it on one of the drawers and returning to the table. “You know I´m okay with it. You know we are okay with it… Ash, right? Your dad and I will always love you, no matter what.” Stella told her. “Mom, I know, I know you do.” Ash smiled at them. “Alright, so we´re all done with dinner?” Greg said, standing up and observing the empty dishes. “Oh, I´ll help you guys out.” Clara said, as she started picking up the dishes and bringing them to the dish washer, where she placed them with Ash. “Hey… lets be alone for a while, shall we?” Ash blinked at her, as Clara giggled and followed her as Ash grabbed her hand. -Clara giggled as Ash grabbed her hand and they rushed together upstairs to Ash´s room. Clara kept on laughing as Ash carried her slow motion to her room.- “''I´m lying on the moon… my dear, I´ll be there soon. It´s a quiet, starry place, times were swallowed up in space we´re hear a million miles away.” ''Clara sang slowly and softly with her calm and angelic voice as she rushed upstairs in slow motion and laughed with Ash. -Clara and Ash were now at Ash´s room, as Ash showed Clara her drawings and her old vinyl records which Clara admired.- “''There´s things I wish I knew… there´s no thing I´d keep from you.” ''Clara sang softly. -Clara and Ash now talked on Ash´s bed, comfortably as Clara lied against a soft pillow and stared at Ash´s beautiful eyes.- “''It´s a dark and shiny place, but with you my dear I´m safe and we´re a million miles away.” ''Clara sang, lost in another world she found in Ash´s eyes. -Clara and Ash talked calmly on Ash´s little room, lost in their own special world.- “''We´re lying on the moon, it´s a perfect afternoon, your shadow follows me all day, making sure that we´re okay and we´re a million miles away.” ''Clara ended singing, softly and calmly as she lied on Ash´s bed and kissed him. “''We´re a million miles away…” '' '' -Back at Woodsville High School, glee club was in session without Nick being present. Sam and Kat stood in front of the class as the rest sat silently.- “Alright guys, you know how Sam, and I, as co captains, have decided to assemble a secret meeting.” Kat said. “Isnt it weird how you guys used to date?” Brandon said, as everyone fell silent and awkwardly laughed while Jake frowned. “Wow, I didn’t knew that” Jake said. “Whatever. The point is, we´re here because as you all know, Nick and Amy´s wedding is in less than a week from now!” Kat said, as Sam wrote WEDDING on the whiteboard. -Glee club all smiled and clapped as Kat and Sam nodded.- “So, Nick has done so much for us guys. I mean, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be here today, Kat would´ve still been the head cheerleader and I… well… Samuel X.” Sam said, as glee club nodded. “So, we have to do something special for his wedding. We owe it to him, we all love and owe Mister Adams, he´s like a dad to us. More than that. He´s our friend. So that´s why we´re gonna be sure his wedding goes as well as possible and we of course will perform numbers for the new couple.” Kat said. -Lydia suddenly raised her hand.- “To be honest I barely know Nick….” Lydia said. “Well it doesn’t matter, the rest of us do. We are gonna make his and Amy´s wedding the best wedding ever.” -Glee club all clapped in excitement.- “And us guys are gonna make sure Nick has the best Bachelor party this Friday! Cuz as you know… Mister Adams doesn’t have any adult friends…” -Nick, Amy, Helena, Ren and Olga were having lunch at the teacher´s longue.- “As your Maid of Honor I am helping you out with your dress, Amy, I am gonna make sure you look sparkingly beautiful Amy!” Helena happily said, accidentally spitting traces of her food across Amy´s face. “As your best man I wish you the best of luck.” Ren nodded to Nick. “I feel like an outsider…” Olga said. “I cant believe you guys are doing the wedding outside, it´s probably gonna be snowing.” Helena said. “Well, that’s the point, isn’t it?” Amy said. “I can´t believe it…. Nick?!” A loud male voice echoed across the teacher´s longue as everyone on the table directed their view towards a bearded man with long brown hair and a big warm smile. “Elijah!” Nick said, all smiles as he stood up from his chair and went towards his brother, as they hugged each other tightly. “I cant believe it, my little bro is finally getting married!” Elijah said, taking off his dark sunglasses and reviling his beautiful sky blue eyes as he patted Nick´s back. “I´ve missed you so much man, mom and I hadn’t heard from you in over two years!” Nick said, patting Elijah´s back as they both let go. “I´ve been in south eastern Asia, living off the road, earning my tickets by singing, learning a lot of the incredible culture there, and getting to explore some new really insane drugs too.” “Oh… uhm… cool, man.” “''Fucking hot…” Olga whispered to Helena down at the table just as Elijah faced them. “Guys, as you know, this is my brother Elijah… Elijah, this is my soon to be wife Amy, and my friends, Ren, Helena and Olga.” -Olga smiled at Elijah as he smiled back at all of them.- “Wow, look at the beautiful lady my little bro is getting hitched with!” Elijah said, as he grabbed Amy´s hand and kissed it warmly as Amy giggled and blushed. -Nick now took a seat next to Amy as Elijah took a seat next to Olga.- “I´m Olga, I went to the Olympics once.” Olga said. “Woah, cool.” “Are you coming to dinner tonight? Mom will be there and she really wanted to see you.” Nick said to Elijah. “Yeah… yeah sure. So I heard you finally dedicated yourself to music, always trying to be like your older brother, right?” Elijah said as Nick laughed. “Yeah… I´ve got my own little glee club.” “I should go meet them, I mean, we could give them a lesson together, what do you say?” “Oh yeah… yeah sure.” Nick smiled at his brother, “I´m so glad you came.” “I wouldn’t miss this.” -That same day, Elijah and Nick stood in front of glee club. Elijah carried his personal acoustic guitar hanging over his shoulders as Ricky appreciated the guitar.- “Alright guys, this is my brother Elijah, he loves music just as much as I do, just as much as we all do. He used to have his own rock band which” “Went to shit. Anyway guys, I love how young people like you are dedicated to music. Music is so much more powerful than what most people think it is, it´s a way of connecting cultures, of connecting people, music is there to help you let go, move on, to open your mind… music explodes your mind” Elijah said, as Sam nodded. “So, we had a little number prepared together, we would like you all to take this lesson as an example for connecting with your loved ones, be it brothers, sisters, lovers, fathers, life is here to enjoy it with the ones you love.” Nick said, as Jake and Zach shared a frustrating look at each other and Elijah started playing his guitar. “''Another turning point, a fork struck in the road, time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don´t ask why, it´s not a question but a lesson learned in time.” ''Elijah sang with a beautiful and powerful male voice. “''It´s something unpredictable, but in the end it´s right, I hope you have the time of your life.” ''Nick sang as glee club nodded to the music. “''So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good times.” ''Elijah sang. “''Tattoos and memories and dead skin on a trial, for what it´s worth it was worth all the while.” ''Nick sang. -The two brothers now joined together on the chorus with a beautiful harmony.- “''It´s something unpredictable, but in the end it´s right, I hope you have the time of your life.” ''Nick and Elijah sang together as they smiled. “''It´s something unpredictable, but in the end it´s right, I hope you have the time of your life.” ''Nick and Elijah ended the song as they received ovation from glee club. “Thanks guys, take this lesson to reconsider reconnecting with your loved ones, alright?” Nick said as glee club kept on clapping. “And don’t ever stop having music in your souls people.” Elijah said. -Sabina´s red hair was perfectly done into a tight high ponytail. Her big red lips smirked widly as she saw how other students moved around her.- “''So you´re probably wondering how Ula got herself to jail. Well yeah it was me. I just could never stand that bitch. After she punched me in like the face the other day and embarrassed me in front of the whole school, I knew I was done with her. So yeah, I heard her talking to that little bunny bitch that´s called Leni Torres about her oh her little brother was in the drug business and how she herself used to sell to? So what did I do? What was expected me to do as an honorable citizen.” '' -Flashback: Sabina´s testyfing on a closed dark room, wearing a navy blue skirt and a white buttoned shirt with her long red hair over her shoulders as two policemen listened to her story in all seriousness.- “''I just- I just can´t belive it, officers. This girl she goes to my same school and all and I know she used to sell in like the streets in front of school when I got there and god knows if she even sell drugs at school… I am telling you… she may be a danger to other students… we don’t want them all to get into drugs because of this girl. And by the way, she has a big family and who knows the trouble she may get them all into by selling these drugs? I just… I just didn’t know what to do! I just wanted to do the right thing and her story is so tragic…” ''Sabina said rapidly through her big red lips as she started sobbing once she was done. An officer stood up and hugged Sabina, reliving her. “It´s okay young girl, you are doing the right thing… ” The officer hugs Sabina tightly as Sabina slowly stops sobbing and starts smirking. -Back on the present day, Sabina keeps on smirking proudly at her work.- “''Looks like I´m not that useless after all.” '' '' '' -Jake and Kat walked through school together.- “So Jake, I really, really, am lost. Like, I love psychology but I love linguistics too, and I don’t know what the hell to do.” “Well, you always do love speaking in those eastern European languages while we´re having sex, which is hot, so I guess you should go for linguistics.” -Kat laughed.- “Stahp. I need to be serious about this!” -Jake also laughed but stopped laughing once he walked past Zach, who walked quickly past him and hit him with his shoulder.- “Hey, whats your problem man?!” Jake defended himself, as Zach raised him his middle finger. “Wow, um… are you guys alright?” Kat asked him. “Yeah… it´s just that… mom and him don’t have the best relation you could say… he feels like she is using his dad and well, he thinks his dad is forgetting about him ever since they started dating and we started living together. So he takes it out on me.” “Oh… well, you guys should talk about it.” “Yeah, I do want to talk to him, but you know how he behaves like.” -Ula´s dark small eyes stared at nothing.- “Ula? Ula? Ula! Are you listening to me, this is important.” -Ula shook her head and came back to reality.- “Um… yeah… yeah… sorry… I just… I just have been barely sleeping or eating the past few days.” -Ula stared at her sorroundings, where the other inmates where meeting and talking with their loved ones as Ula felt disconnected.- “I know how harsh it may be for you, so as your lawyer I´m doing my best here. I know you don’t deserve this. It´s not like you decided to sell drugs because you wanted to. You did not have a choice. That´s how life is like for people like you.” -Ula grunted and laughed after she heard those words.- “People like me? What exactly is it that you know about people like me? I did sell drugs, just like a politician steals money, problem is I am a poor black eighteen year old girl, so of course I get the blame. But I am guilty. And I accept that.” Ula said, as she crossed her arms. -Ula´s female lawyer took a big gulp and leaned across the table before talking to Ula.- “Ula, listen to me. You are still in high school. On your senior year. Many of the other inmates here, if not all of them, are drop outs, you do have something big to loose. You may have to resit another year if you loose three months at school. You probably will. And we can´t let that happen.” “So what? Should I just break out from jail?” “No… but I may get in to talk to the judge and look, your file is clean… you have good behavior, you still go to high school… I may really bring your case back to court and take you out of here, isn’t that what you want?” -Ula crossed her arms and took a while before nodding.- “Alright.” -Nick was having dinner with Amy and his mother and brother on his apartment. Monica Day´s red hair was disordered as usual and she wore big awkward yellow gloves on her hands as she held her fork and knife. Her eyes were covered by big black horned glasses which made her pupils look wider than ever before.- “So, Nick, are you and this whore finally getting married?” Monica asked Nick, who nodded. “Um… yeah… tomorrow mom.” “Right. I wish your dad were here right now, he would be so proud of you.” Monica said. “Mom, he cheated on you and you… you hated him.” “Oh, right.” Monica said, and then directed her stare at Elijah. “Elijah… are you still on your drugs, sex and rock and roll lifestyle?” Monica asked him. “Well, yes, mom. Kinda. Thanks for asking.” Elijah said, taking a sip of wine. “You are not like your baby brother, he is actually going to get married and start a family, hopefully, but you will end up drunk on some alley. Dead.” “Probably.” “That´s what your dad used to say.” Monica said, nodding. “Anyway, we are here to celebrate Nick and his lovely wife, and let´s hope they last longer together than what me and my husband did!” Monica said, as she raised her cup of wine and was followed by the others who met their cups. -Elijah emptied his cup and stared at Nick.- “Hey, Nick… I need to talk to you for a second…” Elijah told him, as Nick nodded and followed Elijah out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. “What is it man? Why do you want to talk here?” “Oh it´s just that… get him guys!” Elijah said, and without realizing it, Nick was being carried by The Freakshows guys and Ren as they all laughed and carried Nick out to a van. -Meanwhile, Amy and Monica were left having dinner.- “Men, so rude as always.” Monica said. “Oh, it´s okay. They´ve probably taking Nick to his bachelor party.” Amy said, as she started picking up the dishes. “And you´re okay with that?” “Why wouldn’t I? I bet Olga and Helena will be here soon.” -Meanwhile, Nick arrived at his bachelor party on a bar filled with music and loudness as he was being surrounded by guys who started stripping his clothes off.- “Woah guys guys! Calm down!” Nick said, laughing. “THIS IS YOUR FUCKING BACHELOR PARTY LITTLE BROTHER!” Elijah said, handing Nick a shot of vodka as he took another one and started dancing with the rest of the guys at the party. -Nick noticed all of the glee club guys dancing and talking many different things to Nick, who looked lost.- “WE LOVE YOU MISTER ADAMS!” A very drunk Ricky said, hugging Nick tightly before letting him go. “Alright guys, alright…” Nick said, laughing. “COME ON NICK, JOIN THE PARTY!” Ren told him as he and Nick started dancing with the rest and taking shots of vodka and drinking beer together. “''Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said “You´re holding back”, she said “Shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny, she said “Shut up and dance with me!” “ ''Nick and Ren sang to the music at the bar as they drank beer. -Nick was now drunk and talked and danced with the others.- “''We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite, helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together” ''Brandon and Nick sang as Brandon danced with Nick. “''She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor as she said” ''Nick sang as he joined the rest of the guys. “''Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said “You´re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me!” This woman is my destiny, she said “Shut up and dance with me!” ''Nick and the rest of the guys sang together. -Amy awaited on her apartment, bored as Monica had fallen asleep on the couch and made heavy snores. Amy checked her watch and was about to forget about her bachelorette party when the bell door rang. Amy smiled widly and rushed towards the door and opened it.- “Jesus guys, what took you so long?” Amy asked, but was suddenly surprised and jaw opened to see a woman with light red hair standing on the door way. “Mona…?” “Hello, Amy. I know it took me way too long to find you again.” Mona said, as she leaned towards Amy and tried to kiss her, but Amy pulled away before she could meet her lips. “Nice apartment, mind if I step in? I´m sure your fiancé is at his bachelor party, so he wont mind…” Mona said, as she entered the apartment and left Amy standing alone on the door way. -Back at Nick´s Bachelor Party, Nick had gotten extremely drunk and had his right arm over Elijah´s shoulder, who hold him from falling to the floor in his drunkness.- “And now, the most important event from the night…. I´m sure you´ll love this Nick…” Elijah said, as a big wedding cake was being carried to the center of the bar. “Another cake? I´m sure there´s plenty of that tomorrow” Nick mumbled the words. “It´s not just a cake man” Elijah laughed, as the top of the cake suddenly flew open and a girl steppes out, wearing only a pink tight bra and panties. “Holly shit that’s hot…” Mason said. -The girl stepped out from the cake. She smiled on her bright pink provocative clothes. Nick realized she also had pink hair.- “Oh shit” the stripper said. “Lydia…?” Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Jared Leto 'as Elijah Adams *'Angelina Jolie 'as Olga Lobova *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Frances Conroy 'as Monica Adams *'Kate Mara 'as Mona Mancini *'Emma Greenwell 'as Lauren Miller *'Alexandra Breckenridge 'as Becca Summers *'Dani Shay 'as Charli *'Michelle Rodriguez '''as Alejandra Madero Polls What do you guys think? Loved it It was great It was okay It wasnt really good It sucked Who was the episode's MVP? Amy Ash & Clara Elijah Lydia Nick Ula Which was your favorite performance? Stand Inside Your Love The Moon Song Good Ridance (Time of Your Life) Shut Up and Dance Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes